


102. Alex thanks his Secret Santa

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [102]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	102. Alex thanks his Secret Santa

_**Alex Skarsgard thanks his Secret Santa**_  
To my Secret Santa:

Thanks for the Survival Straps gift certificate. I don't know if I'll be rappelling anytime soon, but... is it wrong that I keep thinking about how many different ways I can tie a special someone up with it?

Happy Holidays,  
Alex  



End file.
